Friends in Need
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: This story takes placing during the, "I Kissed a Girl" episode. Santana had just left her abuela's house and is feeling lost when she stumbles upon another friend of hers who's looking just as empty. Both girls lean on one another in their time of need.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. I'm just a fan looking to explore.)

_This is one of the other short stories I've been working on a part from, A Chance from Something more (which still has more to come) This one is a little different of course, and only three chapters long. I hope you like it._

* * *

Friends in Need

Santana was walking home from her abuela's feeling lost. She wasn't expecting her to accept the fact that she was a lesbian with open arms, but to dismiss her entirely, was unbearable. She wasn't in the mood to go home and talk to her parents. She loved that they supported her for who she was, but the last thing she wanted was to tell them that abuela practically disowned her and stir up some more family drama.

Santana called Brittany in the hopes to divulge everything to her, but she had an emergency of her own to handle.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Lord Tubbington clogged the toilet again, and there's a small pool in my bathroom. I have to try to clean it all up before my mom finds out. She already threatened to send Lord Tubbington to kitty boarding school already this week, if she sees this mess she'll send him away for sure."

"Ok, but Britt."

"I'll call you back as so as I can, love you."

"I love you too," but Brittany had already dropped the phone on the ground and was chasing Lord Tubbington around her bedroom."

Santana looked down at the phone and started to cry. She had no place to go or anyone to really talk to, so she just kept walking. As she came upon Quinn's house she looked up and saw her walking back and forth passed her bedroom window and from what she could see, it looked like she was having just as bad of a night as her.

At first Santana didn't want to bother Quinn, but the more she thought about it she realized that the best way for her to completely forget about her terrible night was if she helped Quinn deal with hers, whatever her problem might be.

Santana walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, but no one answered. She peeked through the window next to the door and the house was pitch black. She took a few steps back and the only thing she could see was Quinn's shadow.

"Quinn," She tried calling out for her, but she never came to the window, let alone the door. "Quinn."

When Quinn didn't answer the second time, Santana decided to try the doorknob and to her amazement the door was open.

"A little too trustworthy, I see." Santana stepped inside and locked the door behind her. "Quinn, it's me, Santana," but once again there was no answer. She made her way to Quinn's room a little nervous about what she was walking into.

"Quinn," she said as she slowly pushed open her bedroom door.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she grabbed at her heart startled.

"Sorry, I know you didn't invite me over, but I was walking by your house and it looked like you were having a rough night and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I've been better." She answered, still a little pissed about the intrusion. "Looks like I wasn't the only one having a bad night." Santana glanced up at the mirror and saw that her eyes were still blood-shot.

"Yeah, but I didn't come here because of me. What's wrong with you, are you ok?" Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and it was obvious she was doing everything she could to stop the next flood of tears from falling.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Ok," Santana said feeling stuck. "Well, I guess I'll just go then."

"Wait, Santana, can you stay actually." She glanced up and Quinn looked like she wouldn't be able to hold herself together for much longer.

"Yeah, sure." She answered, hurrying over and took Quinn into her arms before she collapsed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" She whispered. Quinn shrugged as they moved over to the bed. Santana hesitated at first, but seeing Quinn so vulnerable even bother her, so she took her hand and began to rub her back to try to soothe her. "Is this about Beth?" She knew she and Quinn normally didn't talk much about her daughter, because normally she turned into the ultimate bitch when the topic ever came up, making uncalled comments and continuously mocked her.

"Partly," Santana tensed up, but she made sure Quinn couldn't tell. "Do you want me to call Puck?" But this only made her angry as she stormed off the bed and began walking around in circles. "I'm gonna go with no," Santana said under her breath staying perfectly still so she wouldn't distract Quinn from quickly losing it in front of her eyes.

"Why did that woman have to come back here? Doesn't she know that she's slowly torturing me with this idea of being in Beth's life? And of course, now she won't even let me see her. I mean sure, I kind of booby-trapped her apartment in the hopes of family services taking Beth away from her so that Puck and I could raise her." She growled, "oh and Puck, god, I don't even know if I could ever look at him the same again."

"Wow, so that's a hell no to calling Puck then." Santana said slowly standing up. "Quinn, how about you take it down a notch and come back over to the bed," but Quinn wasn't paying any attention to her. Now all she was doing was hissing and mumbling to herself as she paced.

"Good God, what did I walk into?" Quinn's head jerked in her direction.

"What?"

"Nothing, Q. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Ah, no, there's no alcohol in the house I already checked."

"Yeah, I was thinking of some water with a possible tranquilizer on the side."

"No, I'm fine." Quinn answered, completely oblivious to anything Santana was actually saying and started to break down again. Santana grabbed a few tissues from Quinn's nightstand, handed them to her, and guided her back to the bed.

They sat there for a while as Quinn let everything out that was destroying her inside. Santana made sure to keep an extra tissue for herself as Quinn's tears splattered onto her and tried not to cringe as Quinn nuzzled up on her shoulder.

"How about we clean you up?" Quinn nodded, but didn't move from Santana's side. Santana carefully started to stand up and repositioned her so that she was leaning up against the bed post. She grabbed a washcloth, soaked, rinsed it, and handed it to Quinn who just let the washcloth sit in her hand causing Santana to roll her eyes. She wanted to help her, but this was turning out to be more like babysitting, and she was not one to ever enjoy doing that. But Quinn was one of her best friends and she knew what it felt like to be completely broken

.

Santana squatted down beside her, lifted her chin, and gently wiped away the sadness that covered Quinn's normally stunning face.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem Q." Just as Quinn was beginning to calm down her phone went off, and when she looked down she stood up and started to get worked up all over again. "Ok, give me that." Santana snagged the phone and handed Quinn the washcloth instead. She glanced down at the phone and read the message out loud.

"Please, just tell me that you're ok."

"Puck is only checking to make sure you're all right. Why is that so bad? Are you sure you don't want him to come over?"

"He was just here! I sent him home," Santana's eyes widened.

"Oh, good lord, how about I just tell him you're fine. Is that ok?" Quinn nodded and threw the washcloth on the nightstand before sitting back on the bed.

Santana still wasn't sure how to deal with Quinn's craziness, but she knew she needed her. She sat back down next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist as Quinn laid her head back down on her shoulder. Santana pulled her closer so she would feel safe. Quinn tossed her arm across Santana's chest as her face fell into her neck. She hushed her as she moved her hand up and down her back. Quinn's breathing began to steady and all of a sudden the only thing Santana could think about was Quinn's mouth resting against her neck. She nonchalantly took a deep breath to try to calm the nerves that were slowly building up in her stomach, but each time Quinn would exhale more butterflies would rush in.

Santana closed her eyes next to try to concentrate on her own breathing. What was going on? It had to be that they were both so raw from their overly emotional night, but each time Quinn released a breath on her neck a lighting bolt would shoot through her body. She did her best to think of things to distract her from Quinn's intoxicating nature. First she thought of Berry's face, then Tubs without any clothes on, even thinking back to the two prancing ponies serenading her during Glee practice the other day didn't work. It wasn't until Quinn was no longer breathing on her that she was able to start coming back to reality.

"You ok?" Quinn asked. When Santana looked up, their noses grazed. She was so close to her, and couldn't think properly, let alone form words. "Santana?"

"Um," she tried to start, but Quinn's lips were mere inches from hers, and they never seemed so inviting. Quinn backed up, now she was the one concerned and confused.

"Hey, I know there's something going on with you too. I mean you had one hell of a week.

"Yeah," she answered finally exhaling.

"I guess we needed each other tonight." Santana nodded, as she looked away still trying to regroup.

"I just came from my abuela's house and it actually was much worse than I thought it would be."

Santana filled Quinn in on what happened with her and her abuelas and toward the end, she felt herself collapsing. Tears were pouring down her face and Quinn moved closer to her so that their legs were touching and started to rub her thigh tenderly back and forth to comfort her as she finished telling her the events of her night. Once she was finished Quinn stood up to get Santana her own wash cloth.

"Thanks," she said as she tried to control her breathing. "I know I should be grateful that most of my family and friends support me, especially when there are so many people out there who have no one, but she's my abuela Q."

"I know, I get it," Quinn replied reassuring as she sat back down on the bed. Again, Santana felt an intense warmth creep through her the instant Quinn's skin brushed up against hers and discreetly tried to inch away, but she got caught.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Santana answered flustered as she stood up and adjusting her outfit. "You know Q, I should probably get going." She didn't look at Quinn for a response; she just went straight for the door. Quinn quickly stood up.

"Wait, Santana." She froze in the doorway, closed her eyes, and took another minute to breath before turning to face her friend. "Do you think you can stay? My mom's away for the night and I really don't want to be alone right now."

There was so much going through Santana's head at that very moment. First, Brittany, she loved Brittany, but she hated that she couldn't grasp certain things at times, like tonight, when she needed her the most. Then she thought about her abuela, and realized that she too, didn't want to be alone, and if it wasn't Brittany at her side, the next person she would turn to would be Quinn; Quinn, with those incredible hazy eyes gazing at her, begging her to stay. She knew it took a lot for Quinn to open up and divulge everything to her tonight; she had the same problem with being open with people. They both hated feeling raw and weak, and did everything in their power not to let the outside word see. There was no way she could abandon her friend now when she needed her most.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

_Just thought I would have a little fun with this one._

* * *

Quinn went through her drawers and found a cute pair of pink briefs with a matching top and tossed them at Santana.

"I hope they're ok, there's not a lot to choose from since I usually don't sleep in much."

_Of course you don't_, she thought.

"I'll go ahead and change in the bathroom while you change here."

"Ok."

Quinn left and Santana quickly changed, tossing her clothes over Quinn's desk chair. She then checked her purse for a piece of gum since she didn't have a toothbrush, but she was all out. There was no way she could sleep so close to Quinn without doing something to freshen up her breath.

Santana stepped out into the hall and made her way toward the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom door she saw that it was cracked open enough for her to see Quinn's reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Q?" But Quinn was too busy singing to herself as she got ready for bed and didn't hear her. Just as Santana was about to call her name again, Quinn pulled her white sun dress over her head, causing Santana's eyes to grow. There Quinn was, standing in her plain white bra and panties, and she couldn't take her eyes off her. What had happened in the last hour that had made Quinn so attractive to her all of a sudden? Was there something about coming out of the closet and being honest with yourself and everyone else around you that made you see people differently? She had seen Quinn in her underwear dozens of times in the locker room and she never took a second glance, but now, there she was, the same Quinn she had known growing up, undressing before her eyes, and all she wanted was for her to keep going.

Santana's eyes were glued to the mirror as Quinn undid her bra, but she could no longer control herself and gasped at she saw her friend's bare back. Quinn jumped at the sound, and turned as she covered herself up.

_Of course, that she hears_.

"Sorry Q, I was just wondering if you had an extra toothbrush." As she was opening the door, Quinn threw on a short, silk, beige night-gown, and Santana made sure to stay focus on her eyes.

"Yeah, they're in the linen closet, second row next to the extra toothpaste and shampoos." Santana turned and started to walk away, but caught Quinn smirking as she went back into the bathroom. She took a minute to try to regroup, but as she made her way back to the bathroom, Quinn walked out still grinning, and immediately old Santana emerged and wanted to slap the wicked grin off her face.

To fuel her up even more, when Santana walked back into Quinn's room, she threw one of the pillows at her. Thankfully, her psychic Mexican third eye zeroed in on it and she snatched it out of the air like a ninja.

"Really, you want to start a pre-teen pillow fight with me Q, you know I would ends you." Quinn laughed.

"Relax bottle rocket, I was just tossing you a pillow to sleep on. Come on over here and get in." Quinn slid into bed, and leaned over to set her alarm. When she moved back over, Santana was still slowly making her in. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she answered in her regular bitchy tone. Quinn, of course, didn't look convinced, but kept quiet. Santana carefully got into bed, but remained sitting up. Quinn rolled over onto her side and looked up at her perplexed.

"Seriously, what's up with you all of a sudden?"

"I told you, nothing." Santana glanced down at her body; the sheet was barely covering her, and her nightgown was almost hiked all the up her thigh. "Do you have to wear that?" She hated herself for saying the words as soon as they left her mouth, but it was too late to take them back.

"If you would like I could sleep in my normal attire, my black boy shorts, and I mean only, my black boy shorts." Santana jumped out of the bed and slammed the pillow down.

"Clearly, you'll be fine alone tonight since the Queen Bitch has resurfaced." This time Quinn scurried out of the bed and ran over to block the door as Santana went to grab her purse and clothes.

"Santana wait, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to get under your skin like that. I was out of line." Again, she stood there about to leave, but there was a pull inside her pleading with her to stay.

"Fine, but hang up that obnoxious grin for the rest of the night, would ya?" Quinn tried to hide her face, but it was like it was stuck on her. Santana went to push her out-of-the-way, but Quinn snagged her arm, forcing her back around. Once again, they were nose to nose.

"That was the last one, I promise," she said taking a glance down at her lips

Santana was more confused than ever. Quinn obviously knew what she was thinking, yet was adamant she stay the night. Was this some kind of game to her? Maybe she wanted to use her to get over her heart wrenching evening. Either way, she wasn't happy with Quinn at the moment, but for some reason she climbed right back into bed willingly.

Again, Quinn rolled over and leaned up on her hand as she looked at Santana.

"Thank you," but as soon as the words left her mouth she began to choke up again. Apparently, the bitch inside hadn't returned. Santana sat there for a minute contemplating on what she should do, but looking into Quinn's watery eyes knew there was only one thing to do. She scooted over and opened her arms so that Quinn could crawl over and wrap herself around her.

"You wanna tell me what happened with Puck so your nazi, bitch shield doesn't pop back up." Quinn chuckled softly, and the small vibration of her laughter was enough to trigger yet another rush of warmth throughout Santana's body. She glanced up at the ceiling and did her best to cover up her deep breathing before going on. "Come on Quinn, its obvious there's more going on with you. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Quinn turned her head and looked up at her, her head now leaning perfectly against her chest.

"This is serious Santana. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Brittany. No one can know."

"Ok."

"Not even Brittany?"

"I swear on my eyelash extensions that I will not tell a soul, not even Brittany." Again, Quinn laughed, and all she could do was gulp, hoping that Quinn wouldn't catch on that she was totally aroused by her.

It took Quinn a few minutes, but she finally told Santana that Puck had slept with Shelby. What was even worse, was that he wanted a relationship with her, making Quinn not only feeling rejected, but the only thing she could picture was Shelby changing her mind and letting Puck back into her life so they could raise Beth together as a family, leaving her behind. Santana stayed quiet as Quinn poured her heart out all over again, and continually rubbed her back as Quinn spoke.

"I know giving her up was the right thing to do Santana, I do, but seeing my little girl, only made it that much harder to give her up again."

"It'll be ok Q, everything is going to be ok. You know Puck would never do that to you. Sure, he's an ass, and pretty much a male whore, but he's got one of the biggest hearts I know." All Quinn could do was shake her head up and down as she swayed her finger back and forth over the bare side of Santana's back. Santana was doing everything in her power to control her body's movements, and each time Quinn would tighten up her hold on her, Santana's barriers would break down a little more.

_You've got to be kidding me_.

She controlled her angst as Quinn's fingers slowly made their way down to her hip. But when Quinn looked up at her she didn't care. Here was this remarkably beautiful woman lying in her lap, all torn up, and she was the one chosen to take care of her. Santana tenderly reached over and wiped Quinn's tears away with her free hand and stared into her eager eyes. For a fraction of a moment, as she looked at Quinn's lips, she found herself bending down, but quickly caught herself and sat back up.

Quinn rolled back over to her side of the bed without saying anything and turned off the light. Santana remained sitting up in the dark, nervous. _Did she know what I was about to do? _Then she felt Quinn's hand reaching over and pulled Santana's opposite arm over her so that they were snuggled.

"Do you mind? It's just very comforting knowing I have someone I can trust near me right now." Santana fought away the lump in her throat.

"It's fine, Q?" She whispered up against her ear.

"Thank you. You're a good friend Santana. I know I don't say it often, but you are." Quinn then leaned forward and kissed her arm, intensifying the prickly feeling throughout her body. She pushed everything she was feeling deep down within her and managed to squeeze out a few words.

"Good night Quinn."

"Sweet dreams, Santana."


	3. Chapter 3

_Final Chapter for this one. I was trying to keep this story short and sweet. Hope you all like it._

* * *

Sleeping was going to be nearly impossible. Santana was pressed up against Quinn's back and could feel every move, every breath, and every twitch she made. After awhile she thought Quinn had to have been asleep and carefully began to roll over. What she wasn't expecting was Quinn to turn with her. Now she had Quinn up against her back and to make matters worse Quinn slipped her leg in between hers to keep tightly snuggled with her. Although it felt like torture at times to be so close to someone she had become very attractive to all of a sudden, it was wonderfully comforting at the same time after the night she had.

As soon as Santana gave in to Quinn's cuddling something else started to happen. It didn't strike Santana until the third or fourth time, but Quinn started to nuzzle her face into her back and began kissing her. Santana remained still, no quite believing what was going on at first. She fidgeted forward, but Quinn moved along with her. She then felt Quinn's hand moving up and down her side, from her upper waist just below her breast down to her thigh. Maybe Quinn was half asleep and thought she was someone else, as much as she was enjoying her touch Santana thought it was best to try to get her attention.

"Quinn," she whispered, but that only intensified her touch, rubbing her sides a little faster as she began to slowly cross some lines. Santana's body was beginning to shake; she had no idea what was happening or what to even do about it. She decided to lay there for another minute to take in her touch as Quinn's delicate fingers danced around her bare skin before rolling onto her back to stop Quinn.

"Hey Quinn," she said, but when she looked up at her Santana melted. Quinn moved down and began to lightly kiss Santana's stomach. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she glanced up at her, making Santana gulp as she struggled to find words.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm perfect now." As Quinn answered she moved back up and grazed Santana's lips, then made her way over to her opposite cheek and neck before cradling on top of her. Quinn took her fingers and ran them up and down her arms, never losing eye contact. Santana's entire body was trembling and thinking clearly had never been so difficult. The wonderful ache in her gut was uncontrollable. She knew there was only one thing to do and moved her hand's down to grip Quinn's and jerked herself up to her. There mouths were close as they mimicked each others breathing. She gently placed Quinn back on her side of the bed, and decided to completely ignore everything going through her head. There was no going back. She moved on top of Quinn and gazed into her captivating eyes. The idea of Quinn was now a reality and as the excitement build up inside her Quinn started to call out her name.

"Santana?" Things suddenly became fuzzy.

"Santana?" She shook her head a few times, but there was nothing but darkness. Then with a firm squeeze on her arm and she shot up from the bed.

"Oh my god. Santana are you ok?" Quinn was sitting next to her on the bed, slowly reaching out to rub her back. "That must have been one hell of a dream, you're completely flushed." Santana brought her hands up and covered her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Seriously, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she answered still struggling for air.

"So, what was it?" She looked at her laughing a little. "I hope it was something good." Santana shook her head to try to focus.

"I'm not sure what it was exactly. It was all just very fast and intense."

"Well, it's all over now." Santana glanced up at Quinn, thinking of the last look she had given her in her dream.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Santana went to get dress as Quinn left the room. Before meeting her in the kitchen she went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face a few times. She laughed at herself as she gazed into the mirror. She dried off, grabbed her purse, and met Quinn in the kitchen who had prepared her a cup of coffee to go.

"So, you good?" Quinn asked with a crocked smile.

"Yeah," Santana answered as she blew off the stem hovering over the coffee before taking a sip. "Coffee's perfect, thanks Quinn."

"Not a problem. I owe you a lot more than coffee for being there for me last night"

"Yeah, well, if you tell anyone how sweet and caring I was, I'll kill you. How's that." Quinn laughed.

"Ditto."

They both laughed and exchanged a few more sarcastic remarks before Santana gathered her things and made her way to the front door. Quinn walked with her and held the door open.

"You sure you're going to be ok Q?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Even when you run into Shelby at school?" Quinn growled softly as Santana mentioned the woman's name.

"I'll be kind on the outside." Santana laughed

"And the inside?"

"I'll be clawing the bitches face off," making Santana laugh a little more, then she started out the door, but Quinn reached out for her arm to stop her. "Hey, seriously thanks again for everything last night." Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana innocently while she rubbed her cheek with her thumb. When she pulled back she stayed on Santana's eyes. "You're a pretty amazing person, you know that."

"It's not something I usually let people see." Quinn smiled.

"I'll keep my lips sealed, I promise, but I'm glad I know."

Santana gave Quinn a small smile and walked away. When she got to the sidewalk, she looked back and saw that Quinn was still standing in the doorway watching her. She flashed Santana one last smile, stepped back inside and closed the door.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Quinn Fabray, I never thought I'd see the day, that I craved you." She mumbled as she shook her head.

In the long run Santana was glad everything happened the way it did last night. Somehow, although not entirely well at times she refrained herself from doing anything with Quinn, and the only time she crossed that line was in her dreams. But the more she thought about it something more important happened last night. She and Quinn restored a part of their friendship that had been broken for years, and she couldn't be happier about that.

Santana's phone rang and her smile grew.

"Hey Britt!"

"How you holdin up?" Santana glanced back at Quinn's house.

"I'm doing much better actually." She spoke with Brittany the entire way home, feeling more compete than she had in ages. The truth about who she was, was out for everyone to see whether they accepted it or not, and she was overwhelmed with love and support from her friends and family. She had no idea what the future held, but she was more excited than ever to find out.


End file.
